


Stay With Me

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: There's too much blood.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Stay With Me

Blood.

A lot.

Too much.

Fascinated, she stares at the red liquid seeping through her shirt and coating her fingers.

She’s not sure if it’s her own or from someone else.

The world starts to spin around her. Her knees buckle. She slumps to the ground.

In slow motion, a blurry face appears above her. His calloused hands touch her skin, hot against cold. Black spots emerge in her field of vision. Her eyelids flutter.

His hand grabs her chin and forces her to focus on him.

She smiles at his angelic expression.

“Stay with me, Sam!”

Darkness envelopes her.


End file.
